


FanArt fuer Antares' FF "Der Dschinn"

by Chayiana



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayiana/pseuds/Chayiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney bekommt ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Daniel, das sein Leben von Grund auf umkrempelt. Aber nichts im SGC hat ihn auch darauf vorbereitet, wie es ist, einen Dschinn mit einem sehr eigenen Willen daheim zu haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FanArt fuer Antares' FF "Der Dschinn"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



Das Buchcover:

[](http://s171.beta.photobucket.com/user/Chayiana/media/Reversebang/DerDschinn_Buchcover_small_zps26641a1b.png.html)

 

Das Filmposter:

[](http://s171.beta.photobucket.com/user/Chayiana/media/Reversebang/DerDschinn_Filmposter2small_zps9d2fc3aa.png.html)


End file.
